Prejuicios
by BCharlotte
Summary: Yao piensa en su vida al lado de Anya, medita y medita, el qué dirán afecta un poco su relación, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de cariño. Un pequeño escrito de un momento Anya/Yao, espero que les guste. Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia y el mismo son de Himaruya-sama(:


Un ceño fruncido se dibuja en el asiático al pensar qué había sido de su vida hasta ese entonces, estaba tomando un té, lo sopló un poquito y se refugió en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Tenía más de 30 años, no, tenía casi 40 años y ya nada tenía más sentido, nada, excepto ella. Ahí estaba, blanca como la porcelana, con las pestañas larguísimas, el cabello largo, rubio platinado. Dormía profundamente, incluso, roncaba un poco, y él sólo la observaba, su pequeña niña, ¿triste no? Ella era mucho menor que él, para los ojos del mundo una tragedia, para los suyos lo había sido en algún momento, pero ahora, ¿importaba? Lo más probable es que no. Su nombre era Anastasia, no, a ella no le gustaba que le dijeran así, para el conocimiento de todos su nombre era Anya, tenía 18 años, tenía el menudo cuerpo de una muchacha, con atributos de mujer, pero el carácter y apariencia de una niña más pequeña.

Sus ojos color violeta se abrieron lentamente, notando que él, se había puesto sus gafas para leer un libro, algo que lo distrajera de seguir pensando, sus pensamientos moralistas lo atacaban de vez en cuando, pero cuando se sintió observado, olvidó lo que leía y lo que pensaba y comenzó a temblar idiotamente. Se rió nervioso, sin dirigirle la mirada a su acompañante, fingiendo que leía atento; ella sabía que mentía, conocía sus movimientos, y tenía los lentes mal ubicados en su rostro. Con dulzura ella se los ordenó, provocando un sonrojo de mejillas en el asiático que por fin le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? –preguntó ella, sonriendo.-

-Un libro, por supuesto –dijo él.-

-Puedes contarme de que se trata el capítulo que acabas de empezar –qué malvada Anya, sabes que Yao no ha leído nada.-

-No tiene importancia –dijo éste, tratando de distraerse.-

-¡Por favor, Yao-Yao! –dijo la rubia abriendo sus ojos violetas y mirando a los cafés del hombre a su lado.-

-Ok, lo admito –suspiró-, no he leído nada… No puedo hacerlo si me estás mirando…

-Estabas pensando, mentiroso –terció Anya, era joven, pero no era idiota.-

-Claro, uno piensa en todo momento…

-No, no me refiero a eso, estabas pensando en lo que van a decir los demás cuando se enteren de nosotros –acotó la rusa algo cabizbaja-, puedo notar angustia en tus ojos…

El chino se quitó las gafas, y las dejó con el libro en el velador, salió de la cama y se vistió, Anya hizo lo mismo. ¿Cuál era el problema? Yao sufría en silencio, y Anya, trataba de no sentirse peor con ese sentimiento de culpa, después de todo, ¿no era culpa suya que él le amara? Tal vez no debió ser tan cercana, tan dulce con él, sólo eso…

-Lo siento –dijo la pálida muchacha.-

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Braginskaya? –le dijo él, tratándola por su apellido como hacía cuando intentaba ponerse serio, aunque no lo lograba nunca.-

-Es mi culpa –dijo la rusa haciendo una especie de puchero-, no debí dejar que esto pasara, yo…

-¡No, no digas eso! –la detuvo Yao, que ya se estaba poniendo una camisa y arreglando la corbata.-

-¡No tienes que hacerme sentir mejor!

Una mano ligera acarició las rojas mejillas de Anya, que ardían de sobremanera por culpa de sonrojo, ella entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo ese tacto, que siempre que lo sentía podía irse a las nubes, ¿qué importaba la edad de Yao? En el fondo eran iguales, quizás ella más madura, quizás él era más infantil. Ambas opciones eran posibles, y, un hecho. Anya se abrazó fuertemente a Yao, olvidó lo que había dicho, y él, olvidó los prejuicios suyos y los de las demás personas, nada importaba. Nada.

-Deberías irte –le dijo, acariciando su cabeza mientras la tenía entre los brazos.-

-No quiero hacerlo –gruñó la rusa apretándose con más fuerza.-

-Ni yo quiero que te vayas, pero… -apretó las manos-, ok, no importa, quédate… Ya veremos después qué hacemos…

Ella sonrió y sintió la mano del asiático acariciarle el cuello con ternura, le tomó el rostro entre las manos con dulzura y lo besó, generando un sonrojo brutal en ambos, y risas tontas de por medio. Anya se lanzó a él, y él, la tomó llevándosela nuevamente a la cama, como si fuera una bebita a la cual acostar. Se quedaron juntos, recostados, conversando, riendo, entre besos y risas.


End file.
